A Teen Titan, Corpse Groom
by AzarathCrazy
Summary: A crossover between the Teen Titans and Corpse Bride but with a twist. It is Corpse Groom. Please R&R.... the towncrier will be played by Timmy Tantrum
1. Know the Cast

A Teen Titans Corpse Groom

By: AzarathCrazy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Corpse Bride. (although I have a DVD of it).

Ok first of, ummmm…. Instead of Corpse Bride I made it as Corpse Groom.

So enjoy.

Cast:

Living:

Victor: BeastBoy (just to let you know BeastBoy will be called Garfield)

Victoria: Raven Roth

Dead:

Corpse Groom: Aqualad (because when the titans first met him Starfire and Raven were crushing on him)(in other words falling in love)

This family's last name will be Logan.

Victor's Mom: Elastigirl (Rena)

Victor's Dad: Mento (Steve)

This family's last name will be Roth.

Victoria's Mom: Arella

Victoria's Dad: Negative Man (Larry) (I did not want it to be Trigon)

Dead.

Varity of Skeletons: BumbleBee, Kole, Gnarrk, Red Star, Hot Spot, Speedy, Wildebeest, Thunder and Lightning, Jynx.

Scraps: Tram (Because Tram is Aqualad's friend, Silkie belongs to Starfire)(Tram will be called Roreck)

BoneJangles: Larry the Titan

Skeleton children: Mas y Menos

Mrs. Plum: Blackfire

Elder Gutknecht: Starfire (Elder Gutknecht is casted as a female in my story)

Living:

Pastor Galswells: Val Yor

Barkus Bittern (female version): Terra

Mayhew: Fixit (remember Fixit is a good guy)

Hildegarde: Sarasim (she won't be an old lady)

Emil: Galfore

Creature:

Scraps: Tram (Because Tram is Aqualad's friend, Silkie belongs to Starfire) (Tram will be called Roreck)

Black Widow: Fang

Maggot: Kitty (It can't be Silkie because he can't talk)

Ok that is the cast hope you will enjoy this story. Oh and instead of Victoria's parents or in this case Raven's it will be Victor's or BeastBoy's parents who will be all snobbed, Like Victoria's in the Movie.

Thanx and enjoy


	2. We Meet

Chapter 2

A Teen Titan, Corpse Groom

By AzarathCrazy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Corpse Bride.

Idea of Corpse Groom from Corpse Bride.

Note: the song According to Plan will not be in this Chapter.

This Story takes place along time ago, with no technology. Like around the1723 or so.

This story will be told from Raven's Point of view only. And nobody has any powers and look completely normal. But Raven will still have Purple hair and violet eyes.

Let's Begin

My name is Raven; I am a fifteen-year-old girl, going on sixteen in a few days. I will also be married. I always got along with my father, but recently after I was set up for a marriage he seems more… "RAVEN…COME ON OR YOU'LL BE LATE" yells my father from outside. "Coming father" I say then pulling my head back in the window, now I have to get to my wedding rehearsal I can tell it won't be easy. All I know about my fiancée is that he is sixteen, and his name is Garfield.

Sometimes I wish life would go back to being simple when my father used to tell me stories about a man who was getting married, but got married to the dead, wrong person. As I climb in to the carriage I think to my self on how life will be after I am married. "Raven, darling are you feeling all right?" asked my mother, she was always kind and never harsh, her name was Arella. "Yes, mother I'm fine" I replied hoping that my father wouldn't jump in the conversation, but he did. "She is getting married, of course she's fine." He said sheepishly. "Why do we ride a carriage across the street?" I asked my mother, "We are not the average people Raven, and we are rich" my father says before my mother could answer.

Then as we passed the town square I saw a fancy dressed lady that was obviously a new person. Blonde hair, and blue eyes, she looked at me then turned away, and little did I know she would change the way things were to happen today. As the carriage pulled up to the Logan's home, I wondered what their son would look like. We walked up the steps to the door, and my mother turned and checked that I was all clean and beautiful. My father (Larry)(AzarathCrazy: remember Negative Man) ringed the bell, as we waited outside I turned and saw the lady looking at me, she did not look nice from the distance. Then the door opened and then I saw the biggest red-haired butler, who showed us in.

"Please come in" he said, "I am Galfore, and I shall be serving you this evening". "Thank you my good man" my father says, "as I think you know I am Larry Roth, this is my wife Arella Roth, and our daughter Raven." Galfore nodded at my father and kissed my mother's hand and bow to me. "Welcome" he said then escorted us to the middle of the room. "The Master and Mistress shall be down shortly. Please make yourselves at home" he said as he bowed and left.

"Such grandeur and impeccable taste wouldn't you say so Arella?" asked my father, "Oh most definitely" she says looking at me and made a gag motion. As I giggled slightly my father snaps at me "What is so funny young lady?!". "Nothing father," I say hiding my smile, and as he turned away I made a funny motion that made both my mother and I burst out laughing. "That's enough out of you Raven, and Arella sweet heart don't encourage her" he said "we are here to make an impression, not be complete fools". "Of course dear" my mother says, she puts a hand on my shoulder "he may be mean Raven, but he loves you" she said.

Then Mr. Logan and his wife Mrs. Logan were at the top of the stairs looking mean, and not very amused. Then behind them I could see why they weren't amused. Their son, my husband to be, had upset them by waking up late and on the day of our rehearsal. He was handsome, tall (not to tall), rumpled hair that no matter how much you combed it down, would still be messy. All three of them walked down the stairs, and as they did their faces lightened up. "Well hello, what a pleasure, welcome to our home" said Mrs. Logan and as they came closure to us I started to blush when I saw my fiancée. "My name is Steve Logan of the Logan family, this is my wife Rena, and our son Garfield" he said with such elegance. "Great to meet you Mr. Logan" my father said shaking hands with him. "Oh please call me Steve," said Steve.

"My name is Larry, my wife Arella, and my daughter Raven" he introduced us for a second time that day. "Hello Mrs. Roth, and Ms. Roth" he started "this is such an honor". "Thank you Mr. Logan" I said "for inviting us over for the rehearsal." He bowed, and turned to his wife and nodded, "We shall be taking tea in the east drawing room, please follow me" she said as she walked with poise and grace. As my parents followed, I started to go but Garfield stopped me. "Wait" he said in a whisper, then looked behind him to see the door shut. "Well I thought they would never leave," he said, as I looked astonished, "I just wanted to get to know you without them around, you know?" I just stared and then blushed furiously, and nodded at him.

"Well like they said I'm Garfield, but you can call me Gar if you want" he said like it was no big deal, "ok then I guess you can call me Rae" I said. Then without knowing it we were both laughing, then I walked over to the piano and sat down, he followed. As we caught our breaths I started to play, he turned and just watched. "Wow I wish I could play like that, but I can't" he said then frowned " why not? I bet you would be good" I said looking at him smiling. "No father says 'A man shouldn't know that playing a piano is good for marriage' if you ask me it is just dumb." Gar said standing up then taking my hand. Just then I was so happy, but then my father came in "You should not be alone together, the Pastor is waiting come at once!"

XXXXX Well what do you think please R&R. XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. The Vows and Chaos

Chapter 3

A Teen Titan, Corpse Groom

By AzarathCrazy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Corpse Bride.

Idea of Corpse Groom from Corpse Bride.

Songs will not be in this story.

"Ms. Roth, from the beginning once again," said Pastor Val Yor " 'With this hand I will lift your sorrows, your cup shall never empty for I will be your wine, with this candle I will light your way through darkness, with this ring I ask you to be mine.' Shall we try again now"? "Y-yes sir" I started " With this… this" "HAND!!" he snaps. **Ding-Dong** "Galfore could you get the door?" asked Mr. Logan, but Galfore had already retrieved it. "A Lady Terra, sir" said Galfore handing over a small card to Mr. Logan. "I'm so sorry I haven't a head for the dates" she says as she walked in and over "I believe I am a day early for the marriage?" "She from your side Rena, dear?" he asked his wife who was mystified over this stranger, "can't recall" she replied.

" Now again from the top" said the Cranky Pastor, as I started the strange lady was given a seat to sit in and as I watched I was suddenly smacked on the head. "OW!" I screamed, "DO YOU NOT WANT TO BE MARRIED?!" he yelled. "No, no I…" I said, "You do not?" asked Gar, "No what I meant to say was I do not, not wish to be married, because I want to be…. Ow!" I said. The pastor took his staff for the second time and hit me on my head "Do you even have the ring, young lady?" he asked.

I stared, and I saw he was ready to hit me again I said "Yes, I do" and I walked over top my mother, who handed the ring over, then I walked back up to the table. "See here it is," I say, and then it flies out of my hand by accident, and Gar goes for it, as it rolls it goes straight under my mother's dress. "Here you go" he says not realizing what he just did, my mother starts to blush. And I start to laugh because of the look on her face and my father's and Gar's confused look, and the fact my mother was completely frozen. I laughed so hard that I bumped the table, and one of the candles fell over on Pastor Val Yor's robes and caught fire.

Then I stopped laughing when I heard his crazy screams, the Gar starts to laugh, and then everyone panics except for Gar and me. Everyone was calling for a bucket but then the strange lady put it out with the wine, and the chaos was over. "This wedding can not take place until she properly prepared" he said gathering his breath "young lady, learn your vows", after that I looked at every one, my parents and Gar's parents were scowling. I started to back away to the door, felt for the knob, opened the door and fled. The lady said, "she's quite the catch isn't she?" and Gar just glared at her, then focused on the door.


	4. First Sad, Next Happy, Then Freaked Out

Chapter 4

A Teen Titan, Corpse Groom

By AzarathCrazy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Corpse Bride.

Idea of Corpse Groom from Corpse Bride.

Songs will not be in this story.

As I ran past Galfore and out of the house I didn't think that my life would change from that day. I stopped at the bridge to catch my breath, and looked behind me to see if anyone followed. Then as I looked in to the river, and I thought to myself 'this day can't get worst'. I jinxed myself, because just at that moment the town crier made a proclamation. "HEAR YE! HERE YE! REHEARSAL IN RUINS AS ROTH GIRL CAUSES CHAOS!" he says then stops as he sees me "CLUMSY FIANCEE COULD BE DROPPED! LOGAN'S AND ROTH'S ALL FIRED AS ROTH GIRL RUINS REHEARSAL!!!!"

Great now the whole town knows what a clumsy fool I am. As I heard this, I sighed and started to walk towards the woods. "How can this happen? I was actually starting to enjoy this whole plan." I said to myself "just a few simple vows that's all." As I got further into the woods I realized that if I just practice I could get it. "With the hand I ask you…ech, no" as I started to practice, I failed to notice the flock of crows overhead.

"With this candle…I will…I will…I will set the Pastor on fire" I proclaimed sarcastically, "oh it's no use". With that said I pulled out the ring and looked at it, tossed it in the air, caught it. As I kneeled at this weird tree, glared at the tree and stood and said "with this hand I will lift your sorrows, your cup will never empty for I will be your wine, 'Ohh Mr. Logan you look great today. What's that Mrs. Logan? Call you mom? If you say so', with this candle I will light your way through darkness, with this ring I ask you to be mine!" and I placed the ring on a strange branch. "Yes!! I did it! I did it! I recited my vows perfectly!!!!" I shouted, then I fell to me knees, but stopped smiling when I turned and saw over 15 crows overhead. Just then something grabbed my wrist and pulled me down, it was the branch. Not sure what was going to happen next, I pulled up, fighting the strength of this not so obvious branch arm thing.

I pulled so hard that it broke free; as I fell back I was relieved, but that feeling left after I landed on my rear. I held up my wrist to check it over, but saw that the branch was a finger attached to a hand, attached to a wrist attached to an arm. I panicked, so I shook my arm till what ever this thing was, came off, it did, but landed about 3 feet behind me. Breathing hard I looked over where it came out; what ever it was attached to it was coming out.

First, the second arm, which came, out, and clawed the ground to pull the rest of it out. Then the thing came out fully, lifted its head and said "I do my love." Then it started to reach out as if to take my hand, but I didn't take his, instead I backed away and ran. As I was running one thing was going through my mind 'What the hell just happened?' Then turning my head I saw that he was following me, so I ran faster. Forgetting that a small gravesite was ahead I fell down a small hill, getting my dress messy, I hit my head against a tombstone.

He came over the hill but I got up and ran even harder. As I was dodging trees he kept on me, and once again to scared to see were I was going. I ran straight into a tree, and then turning and rubbing my head, my vision was blurred, but I saw him, he was close. Shaking off the pain I ran around the tree, and I walked straight on ice. Slipping and sliding I saw him, and finally getting off the ice I ran once again. I ran straight through a bunch of branches, ripping and tearing my dress apart until it was all shredded up. I went all the way to the bridge, stopped to catch my breath; I turned to see where he was.

He wasn't behind me anymore, I gave a halfhearted laugh, and as I turned to go home, I gave a small scream and jumped out of my skin. He was right next to me staring then smiled warmly then slowly approached me. As I backed away till I reached the edge, and with nowhere to go I stood there and waited for his cold icy touch. He slowly placed his hands on my shoulder and said the same thing before "I do, my love" and then came closer to kiss me, and then I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXX Well please tell me what you think. R&R.XXXXXXXX


	5. What the? Who the? Where the?

Chapter 5

A Teen Titan, Corpse Groom

By AzarathCrazy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Corpse Bride.

Idea of Corpse Groom from Corpse Bride.

Songs will not be in this story.

(Except Remains of the Day)

Also for the parts of Mas y Menos they will speak English. (So just imagine them speaking Spanish.) (the talking corpse head will be played by The Source)

"A new arrival" said the green eyed male corpse with a Russian accent. "She must've fainted Red Star" said the corpse from the woods. "Are you all right?" he asked as I slowly lifted my head, the one called Red Star said "looks like we got ourselves a breather". A black haired girl came over and said "Ooh. Does she have a dead brother?" then a small Spanish boy popped up and he said "She's still soft" while poking me with a stick.

As this boy poked me I pushed him away, and then stood up. That's when the female skeleton with pink hair and blue eyes known as Kole said "A toast" she started drinking, then the bigger black haired male skeleton pulled out the dagger in Kole's chest. In which the liquid pour into his cup and he drank the substance as Kole finished "to the newlyweds" that male skeleton known as Gnarrk puts the dagger back.

"New…Newlyweds" I stuttered as I got this panicked look again. "in the woods you said your vows perfectly right" he said as he showed me the ring I put on his hand. "I di…did? I did." I said that and turned to the counter and started hitting my head against it "WAKE UP!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!". They all looked at me very curiously. Just then a voice comes out of nowhere, "I am the Source. I shall be creating your wedding feast" the cube on the plate talks. I turned to my "Fiancée" just then a maggot came out of his eye and said "wedding feast I am salivating".

Seeing that I have had enough so I just screamed "AHHHH!!!!!" and ran but tripped, as I got up I said "Keep Away from me". Grabbing the table for support I pulled myself up and saw that everyone was starring at me, and the skeleton named Kole, I just grabbed her by the medium length dagger, and compared to me she was short. "I've got a…a Dwarfish skeleton? And I'm not afraid to use her" I said threatening anyone that was to close "I want questions. NOW!!!". "Um…I believe you mean answers?" she said just as relaxed as before, "umm… Yes answers. Thank you" I replied.

"What's going on here? Where am I? And who are you?" I asked the male skeleton who said that we were married. "Well…that is a long story," he said, and all of a sudden this one skeleton with one eye and an annoying voice said "What a story that is. A tragic tale of a romance and passion and the murder most foul". "This is going to be good" Kole whispered to me, and I jump surprised that I was still holding her by the dagger, and I accidentally dropped her. Then the music started.

Hey! Give me a listen you corpses of cheer  
Least of you who still got an ear  
I'll tell you a story make a skeleton cry  
Of our own jubiliciously handsome corpse groom  
BONE BOYS  
Die, die we all pass away  
But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay  
And you might try 'n' hide  
And you might try 'n' pray  
But we all end up the remains of the day  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
LARRY  
Well our boy is a looker known for miles around  
When a mysterious stranger came into town  
She's plenty good lookin', but down on her cash  
And our poor little baby boy, he fell hard and fast  
When his daddy said no, he just couldn't cope  
So the lovers came up with a plan to elope  
BONE BOYS  
Die, die we all pass away  
But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay  
And you might try 'n' hide  
And you might try 'n' pray  
But we all end up the remains of the day  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(instrumental)  
LARRY  
So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night  
They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight  
Now his father's wedding tux fit like a glove  
You don't need much when you're really in love  
Except for a few things, or so I'm told  
Like the family jewels and a satchel of gold  
Then next to the grave yard by the old maple tree  
On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three  
He was ready to go, but where was she  
BONE BOYS  
And then?  
LARRY  
He waited  
BONE BOYS  
And then?  
LARRY  
There in the shadows, was it his gal?  
BONE BOYS  
And then?  
LARRY  
His little heart beat so loud  
BONEBOYS  
And then?  
LARRY  
And then baby, everything went black

Now when he opened his eyes he was dead as dust

The jewels were missin' and his heart was bust  
So he made a vow lyin' under that tree  
That he'd wait for his true love to come set him free  
Always waiting for someone to ask for his hand  
When out of the blue comes this groovy young gal  
Who vows forever to end his doom  
And that's the story of our own corpse groom…

That is when I had to bolt out of there, but little did I know that my 'fiancée' watched me leave.

XXXXXXXXXXX enjoyed it? Good. Please R&R XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Fear,a plot, and a Good Plan

Chapter 6

A Teen Titan, Corpse Groom

By AzarathCrazy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Corpse Bride.

Idea of Corpse Groom from Corpse Bride.

Songs will not be in this story.

Will flash to Gar's place, will be italics.

Told from Raven's view of course

So after being terrified of the 20 corpses and skeletons dancing around me and singing, I just knew that I had to get out of there and go home. That was the problem; I had no idea what was going on at Gar's place.

"_Garfield come away from that window," said Mr. Logan, as Gar failed to listen the first time. "Oh. Don't worry Raven will come back soon" my mother said to Gar, "that's right she is terrified of the dark" my father said. Well it was true, just then as they were taking another drink of tea. Lady Terra came in, "Oh. Miss Terra. I trust your room is to your liking?" asked Mrs. Logan, "thank you are truly are the most gracious hostess" she started making Mrs. Logan blush. "Only it pains me to be the bearer of such bad news," she said gravely then she snaps her fingers, in came the town crier. _

"_Would you please repeat the headline from tonight?" she asked, then he nodded "HERE YE, HERE YE, RAVEN ROTH SEEN THIS NIGHT ON THE BRIDGE IN THE ARMS OF THE MAN!!!" he started "THE DARK HAIRED GENTLEMAN AND MS.ROTH SLIP AWAY INTO THE NIGHT!!! And now the weather. Slight rain, followed…" "Thank you. That will be all" Terra interrupted, as he walks away Terra follows him to the door. "Do call if you need my assistance…in any way" she said so slyly, like she was planning something. "What should we do Larry?" asked mother, "we have to find her" he said. Then Gar's father stood and said "If she's not back by dawn we will find another fiancée for my son." "Of course Steve, you're right" my father standing and agreeing "come Arella, we shall see you at the wedding tomorrow, I guess". "Yes, Larry you will" he said shaking my father's hand "Garfield go to your room for bed". "Yes sir" he said, and as he walked up the stairs he thought 'Raven, why would you do that?' that was when he saw that Terra lady. "Good night dear boy" she said, "yeah, good night Lady Terra." _

So as I was walking through this strange place, pass the town square, and all the corpses that I passed look so calm. Turning around with panic all over my face, then I saw him he was searching for me. "Raven darling, where are you?" he called out, just then he had a voice coming from his head "you know if you ask me, your girlfriend is kinda jumpish" said the female voice. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my wife," he said while wiggling his ring finger "Raven, where have you gone?" "Hey I'll keep an out for her" the maggot named Kitten said jokingly, as she pops out.

As I try to sneak pass them that maggot saw me and said "there. There she goes. Go on she's getting away…" as she said that he popped his eye back in. "Raven. Wait!" he said as he just started to walk after me as I started to run. "Raven?" he called out as he walked past a second hand shop, then all the hands pointed the way I went. "Thank you very much" he said to the hands, and as I passed empty coffins I slipped into one. Pretending to be dead, he passed right by me, and then a big fanged Black Spider came down in front of my face.

"Married huh? I'm a Black widower." He said, and as I gave a small scream, and smacked him away. I guess I shouldn't have done that, because he called to the corpse groom that I was going in the opposite way. He turned and saw me flee, so all he did was follow. I ran into an alley through an over pass and straight into a girl with pink hair and pink eyes, "excuse me" she said before she split in two, and hopped away. Refusing the fact that I saw it, I just kept on running when I heard his voice "Raven".

I came to a wall and realized it was a dead end, and hearing his voice told me to climb. That was the hard part climbing in a shredded dress. While I was climbing I only slipped once but I kept on going. I climb all the way to the top, and tried grabbing something for support except I grabbed his ankle. He just smiled and "the stairs would have been much easier", then he just grabbed my arm gently and pulled me up. "Isn't this view wonderful? It would take my breath away" he said then turned and smiled "well you know if I had one. Haha".

He went over to the bench and sat down, then tapped the seat for me to sit down. So just to be nice I sat there, and then he just smiled. "Look your very nice" I started "but I really need to get home, and see my family", he just look at me and said "well this is your home now Raven". How does he know my name? "I don't even know your name," I said while looking at him, and he goes to say it, but stops. The maggot in his head says sarcastically "Well, what a perfect way to start a marriage", he puts his hands to his head and whispers "Shh… Shut up", giving a small laugh he turns back to me and says, "my name is Aqualad."

I turned away nodding, then he turns away to grab something "I have a wedding present for you", and he pulls out a box and gives it to me. Taking I hear something inside, so I shook the box and opened it, but I saw bones. Then what ever these bones were for they started to move, scared I closed the lid, and then it fell off my lap. The bones spilled all over, but then reassembled themselves revealing a small dog. BARK it barked at me then ran over to us and had a collar in its mouth. I took it and the collar read **Roreck**, thinking about that name I suddenly remembered my old dog. "Roreck?" I asked the dog, BARK , "RORECK!!! Oh such a good boy" I said scratching his skull.

"I new you'd be happy to see him again" said Aqualad, as I made Roreck do tricks. "Roll over" I said, "and sit, good boy. Play dead" he just stared "sorry". Then Aqualad just laughed at me, "my father never approved of Roreck" I said, he stopped, "although these days he doesn't really care or approve of anything that I have or do". "Would he approve of me?" he asked, and I said "well you'll probably never have to meet him". Then I thought maybe we could, "actually we probably could do that. That is if you wanted to meet them, my parents I mean," I said turning to him as he beamed. "Fantastic! Where are they buried?" he asked, then he frowned "what's wrong?" "Their…um…not here" I said, then I pointed up, "oh they're still alive" he said, and looked at me as I nodded "that's a big problem." Suddenly Roreck barks "ruff woof bark, bark!," "what Roreck? No we couldn't possibly," he said. Roreck barked again "ruff woof, woof!!" Aqualad nodded "Ok. When you put it like that", he turned to me as I said "what?" then he smiles and says "Elder Starfire."

XXXXXXXXXXXX CLIFFHANGER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please R&R


	7. Respect your elders, and the CHEESECAKE

Chapter 7

A Teen Titan, Corpse Groom

By AzarathCrazy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Corpse Bride.

Idea of Corpse Groom from Corpse Bride.

Songs will not be in this story.

Will flash to Gar's place, will be italics.

Told from Raven's view of course

That magic word won't be hopscotch.

Elder Starfire, this person was going to help us, and maybe solve everything. Anything is possible at this point, I mean really. I ruin my wedding rehearsal, end up marrying a corpse, I get to see my old deceased pet, and now I'm going to see an old skeleton for our problem. "So where does this elder Starfire live?" I asked Aqualad who was leading the way. "She lives at the top, of the oldest tower here in the Land of the Dead" he responded, as we turned the corner I couldn't help think about Gar. I hope he wasn't worrying to bad about me.

I really care about Gar, but I guess I'm also caring for this poor dead groom. Being alone for so long, and waiting for someone to come and be with him. Even I guess if I tried to explain things to him he would just…not notice. "Ah…Here we are" he stated as we turned the last corner, as we looked up I saw the biggest tower in my life. Aqualad started to walk again, but we headed for inside the tower, and there were a lot of steps. As we got to the top Roreck bounded up ahead then rolled back down to us.

"HAHAHA!!!!" Aqualad just watched him and laughed, "he is to excited, but you seem to be enjoying this" I snapped at him. "Well if somebody did that I would still laugh" he just said then smiled and continued. Poor Roreck he was tired so I picked him up, and carried him all the way up until he jump out of my arms and barked. "SSHHH!!! Roreck!" he said "Elder Starfire? Are you there? Hello? Is anyone home?" and then I accidentally knocked over books. The commotion apparently woke her up, because we saw a figure reach out but grab the swinging light.

**Cough**…Cough "ahhh…Elder Starfire there you are" he said, and as the elderly skeleton looked down on us, she said "Ohh…Friend Aqualad. There you are." Judging by the look of her she seems to be so old she was ready to turn into dust. "This is my wife Raven" he introduced me, "what's that, you say a wife?" she asked. "Pl…Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." I spoke at last, and curtsied to her in my rags. The next thing you know she was walking towards me saying, "Well…well what a young thing you are. It is a real shame for one to die so young." I jumped back look at myself it was true, it did look like I just died, Aqualad speaks up "oh no, no, no, she's not dead". "Oh well sorry dear," she says then walks to a shelf, "and what brings you lot here?" Aqualad steps forward and asked "well we need to upstairs to the land of the living."

Then Elder Starfire stops and gives him an 'ARE YOU CRAZY' look, but then smiled and nodded "of course I'll help you both, friends." Then she pulls a book off a shelf, examines it very carefully, and takes it to her desk. As she sits there looking through the book, Aqualad says to me "really glad you thought of this plan", and I look at him but he turns away "sure" I said. Starfire takes out a cup, pours a liquid into it, adds a feather of a crow, and some powder, then she takes the goblet. Raises it up in the air and……….DRINKS IT!!!!

Well that was unnecessary; I got all excited for nothing…geez. "Now where were we?" she asked, for an old smart skeleton she forgets a lot, "we need to go upstairs" I answered. She looks at me and says "A Ukrainian haunting spell", "gazoontight" I said, "no, no, no, the spell is a Ukrainian haunting spell. It will allow you to go to the surface." Aqualad and I looked interested, "how does it work?" he asked, and then Starfire grabbed the crow and squeezed an egg out of it. "Here you go. Now to get back just say CHEESECAKE!" she told us, and I stared while Aqualad just said the word to remember. "See you both later. I guess." She says, and then cracks the egg open and we were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Well whadda ya think XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

R&R PLEASE!!!


	8. Deception above and Return below

Chapter 8

A Teen Titan, Corpse Groom

By AzarathCrazy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Corpse Bride.

Idea of Corpse Groom from Corpse Bride.

Songs will not be in this story.

Will flash to Aqualad, will be italics.

Told from Raven's view of course

That magic word won't be hopscotch.

When I opened my eyes I saw the beautiful night sky, and breathed the wonderful night air. "I've spent a long time in darkness," he said "almost forgot about the moon and stars", I looked at him as he ran and jumped high as he came down I turned away. So I didn't see his pelvis snap off, and as I turned I heard it snap back on, and he just smiled sheepishly. As I shook my head he grabbed my hand and took me to a stump and sat me down, and kneeled down in front of me. "Raven" he started "ever since you put that ring on my phalange (finger bone), and I saw your beautiful face…", "Aqualad" I stopped him.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, for some reason it felt amazing to hear something like that. Even if it was from a dead guy, "I must go tell my mother and father," I told him "to prepare them for the news". He looked sad but he nodded, 'good he believes me', "now you should wait here, and I'll come back". "Of course Raven" he said "I will wait right here for you." Then I turned away and started walking as I reached the edge of the woods and turned to him. He just smiled, and I continued on to the town.

As I reached the entrance I saw the town crier, "HEAR YE, HEAR YE!! IT IS NOW 12:00 MIDNIGHT!!! STILL NO SIGN OF ROTH GIRL!!!". Well that is just great I thought as I sneaked passed him, and onto the Logan's property. I looked up and saw three figures in an upper window, suddenly one of them came out onto the balcony. It was the maid, so I hid. As I watched Galfore the butler started talking "Please master Garfield, try to get some sleep". 'GAR!' that is his room, suddenly as the maid went inside I didn't know what happened, but I realized that I was walking toward the wall of the Mansion to start climbing.

I stopped "I have to find my parents" I said quietly, and then I looked up and saw only one figure. Gar, I sighed, I looked around then started to climb up, and just as I reached the top there was a horrible noise. I looked down and saw that more of my dress had torn. Suddenly right then and there was a voice "Who's out there", it was Gar. I poked my head over and saw him, "Raven?" he spoke "oh my god! Raven!" he said as he pulled me over the edge. Then he pulled me into a hug, and started hitting me with questions, "where were you? Why did you disappear? What happened to your clothes!?". He stared at my clothes, and as he got to my head I burst into tears. He suddenly pulled me indoors, closed the doors, and put a blanket and held me comfortingly. I started to think 'what was Aqualad doing?'.

_As Aqualad waited, for Raven he just sat there and smiled. "You know she is no good," said the Maggot "I have a bad feeling about…" Aqualad just hit the maggot out of his head. "She is fine, just you know visiting her parents." the maggot just stared. "Do you want me to prove it?" asked Aqualad to the Maggot, the worm just smiled and said, "Just follow her foot prints."_

As I stopped crying I spoke "Gar you should know that before today I was terrified of marriage" he looked at me as if expecting me to say that. "But when I met you, and knew we had to be together" I took his hand, and then he said "I feel the same Raven." We leaned in to kiss, just then as we got closer to each other I looked out of the balcony doors and saw Aqualad. **GASP!!** "Raven, what is it?" he asked just then the doors opened we both stood up, and Gar had a terrified look on his face (so did I). "Raven, darling I just wanted to meet…" Aqualad started but then stopped "who are you?" he asked Gar, "No wait who are you?" Gar threw the question back. They both looked at me, "Gar you must understand something" I started, not to be rude Aqualad stuck out his hand and showed Gar the ring. He said very proudly "I'm her husband", and with that Gar looked back at me. So I did the first thing I could think of I grabbed Aqualad by the arm and explain in one way I could by shouting "HE"S DEAD!" Of course Aqualad stared at me, and looked appalled the next thing he did was horrible. He looked furious, he stepped about ten steps back and uttered "cheesecake". I gasped turned and saw that Gar was getting farther and farther away. "NO! NO!! GAR!!!!!" I screamed then I turned and saw Aqualad who was furious.


	9. Scarred, Plot, And Confusion

Chapter 9

A Teen Titan, Corpse Groom

By AzarathCrazy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Corpse Bride.

Idea of Corpse Groom from Corpse Bride.

Songs will not be in this story.

Will flash to Upper World will be in Italics

Told from Raven's view of course 

Well that was something I'll never forget, or forgive even if it was my fault. "YOU LIED TO ME!!" he screamed, "to get back with that other man". All I could do was frown, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to…I…", truth was that I had no excuse. I had tricked him into taking me somewhere that I could runaway, and ditch him. "Can't you see Aqualad you're the other man" I tried to tell him, "No, Raven your married to me, he's the other man" he said back and crossed his arms. "Aqualad, that other man was and is my true fiancée, and your well" I started, but he cut me off by saying "What? Dead? Yes I know I'm dead".

I looked at him then I got angry, I started yelling, "WELL I'M SORRY, BUT I CAN'T BE HERE!! I HAVE TO GO TO A WEDDING!! MY WEDDING WITH GARFIELD LOGAN!!!". He stared at me and was like "well you can't marry him, cause your married to me", now I was furious he won't listen. I don't know why but I started to cry again, and saw that he tried to comfort me, but I backed away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!! I NEVER WANTED TO MARRY YOU!! WHY WOULD I ANYWAY!?!?" I screamed, and then I pushed passed him and started running down the stairs of the tower.

I slowed down to catch my breath and saw that he didn't follow me, and I was glad. Only when I turned around I saw one figure, it was Roreck, my deceased dog. "Hey buddy" I spoke to him, I know that I yelled but I feel that I should apologize to him. I wonder what Gar is doing, and my parents.

_Gar was flabbergasted, "Mother I'm telling you the truth. I saw Raven. Married to a corpse," he said to his mother "standing right here with Raven" he pointed to the spot he had seen the corpse. "My son you are just seeing…RAVEN WAS HERE!!!" she said, he just stared "yes but that's not the point, we have to help her". His mother just shook her head, and told the maid to lock him in his room. "Mother, wait!" he said after her, and then he open his windows and climbed out into the rain. As he descended to the ground he reached his parents room, and waited until their lights were out. _

_He then made his way to the church to talk to Pastor Val-Yor, only he didn't notice that Lady Terra was watching from the front window. Gar made it to the church and started to knock on the door. "Who can that be at this hour?" Pastor Val-Yor asked himself; "Pastor, I need to speak to you!" spoke Gar from the other side of the door. "Young Master Logan?" asked the old cranky Pastor "what are you doing here? You should be at home prostate with grief". "Sir, please I know that you are the only one who knows of what awaits beyond the grave" Gar had started to explain, but the Pastor looked a bit scared._

"_Such a grim topic my boy" said Val-Yor, and Gar just asked him straight "can the living marry the dead?" The pastor just looked at and said "I know the thing to do," Gar looked so hopeful "come with me boy". The Pastor had tricked Gar and had taken him home, and as Gar's butler Galfore had opened the door. His mother spoke from behind Galfore "GARFIELD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE!!!" seeing that her son was soaked to the bone. She took him by the arm "Thank you Pastor", and brought Gar inside he just nodded and left. Galfore then took Gar by the arm as he was struggling, he started shouting "NO!! NO RAVEN NEEDS MY HELP!!! LET ME GO!! MOTHER! FATHER!! PLEASE!! NO I HAVE TO HELP RAVEN!!!" _

_They took him to his room wear the windows were boarded up and now that he was in his room his door was locked. "Steve, what is happening to our son?" she asked her husband as he stared into the fire and replied "I do not know Rena". Just then out of the shadows was Lady Terra and she spoke "for a girl to ditch a boy like your son" she started "it's positively criminal, if he were mine I would surround him with riches befitting royalty". Mr. and Mrs. Logan stared at her, then Mrs. Logan spoke "your husband must be very fortunate", but Terra shook her head "alas I am not married, I was betrothed some years ago but tragedy snatched my groom away"._

_Gar's parents got an idea, and then after a few seconds they went up to his room where he had taken a fire poker to the doorknob. His parents opened the door and entered, "my son we have good news" said Gar's father. Gar's eyes lit up "You've found Raven" he asked, his mother said "no but you must get ready our relatives". "You're getting married to Lady Terra" he said, and suddenly Gar dropped the fire poker so that it clanged. He just stared at his parents unable to believe that he had to marry some one like her. "You can't make me do that" he blurted out to his father, but Mr. Logan just shook his head and said "If you do not we will be forced penniless into the street. We are destitute". With that said and done they left their son in his room to get ready, and as they went down stairs Terra came out of the shadows. "Oh Gar," she said menacingly "you will be mine until death do us part", and she stroked the picture of Gar and started walking away. She said, "Which will come sooner than you think"._

_Well to cut a long story short Raven's parents were still looking, well more her father than her mother. Poor Fixit (the carriage driver) was very sick, and Arella was taking care of him. "Don't worry dear we'll find Raven" she said to Mr. Roth, just then poor Fixit bit the dust._

Well as I was walking with Roreck, I came to the pub, which is where I entered this deceased world. I tried to turn to walk away but Roreck took me by the rags of my torn up dress and pulled me inside the pub. Just then I heard music, piano music. I poked my head around the corner and saw Aqualad playing the piano. I sighed, "might as well", so I headed down there, and I tried to talk to him. "Aqualad, I'm sorry" I said to him but he ignored me "its just that…well things aren't going well according to plan". Still nothing out of him, but how do I get him to talk to me. So I started playing them piano, and then he just started playing again, the next thing we knew we were playing a duet. Then by accident Aqualad's wrist came off and climbed up my arm and was dancing.

"Pardon my enthusiasm Raven," he said, as I took his hand and I replied "I like your enthusiasm" then I reattached his hand. He looked into my eye and I looked into his. Just then a bell rang then I saw Blackfire and she started shouting "NEW ARIVAL! NEW ARIVAL!!" I looked around as skeletons filled the place, and Aqualad took my hand and pulled me away from the piano. A skeleton took our seat; just then I turned around and saw Fixit. "Fixit?" I said as I ran to him "Fixit I'm so glad to see…**GASP!!"** oh well he's dead; he turned to me and smiled. "Ms. Roth, you're here to?" he asked, "I had know idea that you died".

Again with the me dying so young thing although I can't blame them, I blushed for some reason I didn't mind. I laughed, "no Fixit, I'm not dead" I just smiled, and well he just smiled back. "Well I suppose you know the news" he said, I looked confused and said "what news"? just then Aqualad came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Well, you see Gar is getting married to Lady Terra" he spoke the news, just then I felt my heart drop and break into a million pieces. I couldn't believe this, I pushed myself away from Aqualad and made my way through the crowd. I heard Aqualad call to me but I didn't respond as he said "RAVEN!! Where are you going"? I exited the pub, so confused and sad.

Please R&R


	10. Married, New Plans

Chapter 10

A Teen Titan, Corpse Groom

By AzarathCrazy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Corpse Bride.

Idea of Corpse Groom from Corpse Bride.

Songs will not be in this story.

Will flash to Upper World will be in Italics

Told from Raven's view of course 

_As Gar was putting the finishing touches on his tuxedo, he turned to Galfore his Butler and said "Galfore, I feel like a fish being pulled out to sea". Galfore turned to Gar and told him "we all land some where my boy, and maybe you'll land somewhere better". He then walked out and headed to the church, and there Terra had said her vows and they were married. _

My fiancée was married to a complete and total stranger. "It's to late," I said, and I held my head in my hands, I feel like dying. Just then I heard voices, they were coming from the back door of the pub. "Oh Blackfire" it was Aqualad " she just walked off without saying a word. Are all you women like this"? I couldn't help laugh, as Blackfire said "We are very complicated on our emotions". Just then she and the other chefs left the kitchen, and Elder Starfire walked in with a book and the maggot that lives in Aqualad's head.

"My friend we have to talk" she said, "let me tell him, let me tell him" cried that maggot. Aqualad was a bit concerned "what is it?" he asked Starfire, and she opened the book on the table. "It's about your marriage with Raven" she started, "the vows are only binding until death do you part". Aqualad was still confused and finally said, "What are you saying?" Starfire just looked at him and said "death has already parted you". My eyes went huge 'I can finally go home to…Gar'; well there's a disappointment.

I can't go home to Gar because he's married to someone else, now I really wish I were dead. I listened to the conversation as Aqualad said, "if she finds out she'll leave", no I won't, "is there something we can do"? Just then Starfire nodded and opened to a page while explaining the plan. "Yes there is a way to…"stupid maggot interrupted her again. "Let me tell him" it said and laughed menacingly, "what is it?" asked Aqualad, the maggot gave him an evil eye and yelled with joy "WE HAVE TO KILL HER"!! Kill me was the answer if Aqualad still wanted to be my husband.

"What!? Kill her?" asked Aqualad as he had a terrified look on his face. "She would need to repeat her vows in the land of the living" explained Starfire "and drink the wine of ages", that was the solution. "POISON!!" yelled Aqualad; "I could never ask Raven to do that" he was on his knees,

and that tore it I just walked in there and said "You don't need to ask me" I kneeled next to him. "I'll do it," I said as I brushed hair out of his face; just when I did that Starfire spoke to me "my friend if you do this you will never return to the world above. Do you understand?" I stood up and pulled Aqualad with me and said, "I do".

We then stood in the town square to announce the news. "EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!!" shouted Aqualad as everyone did, gather around. "WE ARE DOING THIS WEDDING RIGHT SO GET WHAT YOU CAN AND FOLLOW US UPSTAIRS!!!" He shouted, and at that everyone went to get some stuff, Blackfire and the other chefs baked a cake. In a few minutes everyone was back and we headed to go upstairs.


	11. Wedding 2, a Fight, and Freedom

Chapter 11

A Teen Titan, Corpse Groom

By AzarathCrazy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Corpse Bride.

Idea of Corpse Groom from Corpse Bride.

Songs will not be in this story.

Upper World will be not be in italics.

Told from Raven's view of course 

Well as we entered the upper world, some entered through Gar's house, and this is what happened. The Maid came out of the kitchen with a small cake, and set it in front of the newlyweds. Gar was frozen in what seemed to be shock, and Terra stood up as the maid walked away. "Everyone, I would like to make a toast" she started "elegance, culture, and radiance. Garfield Logan has found a wife with these qualities and more". Even though she didn't see the guests roll their eyes she continued, "serendipity brought us together. No force could tear us apart".

Suddenly green smoke, the lights dim, and then Skeletons snuck up behind Mr. Logan and Larry the skeleton's eye dropped out of his socket. Mr. Logan looked at it and said, "there's an eye in my soup", and that's when the panic started. Everyone started to scream and shout, the table was flipped over, then Galfore and Sarasim the maid fled from the house and soon the guests also fled into the streets, as did the skeletons. As soon as the town crier saw this he shouted "THE DEAD WALK THE EARTH!!!" causing even more panic and trouble than what was already needed. Just then my mother and father came outside and saw the dead walking around. Fixit however walk over to them and apologized for dying, my father practically fainted, but my mother was calm.

Soon after that everyone recognized those who died were relatives, and then they followed Larry the skeleton to the church. While the commotion inside had died down, Terra was trying to get out of there with Gar. "Right. Get what ever money you can and let's get out of here," she said, and turned to Gar who seemed confused. "There is no money," he said, but that was the wrong thing to say, Terra said, "Tell that you're lying"! Gar just shook his head and said, "Did things not go according to your plans Lady Terra? Perhaps in disappointment we are perfectly matched". He got up and left to go outside, leaving Terra shocked and furious.

As he got outside he saw that everything and everybody was calm, not more chaos. My mother and Father were heading to the church, so Gar followed the crowd. As they approached the church Pastor Val-Yor Shouted to them "BE GONE YE DEMONS FROM HELL!! YOU SHALL NOT ENTER HERE!! BACK! BACK"!! My father approached him and said "keep it down we are in a church", and then they just entered. As everyone got seated the music started and I began to walk down the aisle. I saw my mother and father sitting in the front row with Fixit, and I wanted to talk to them but I restrained myself, as Fixit restrained both my parents.

I saw Aqualad waiting and smiling at me, aside from my torn up dress I looked beautiful. He took my hand and we waited for Elder Starfire to begin. Just then Gar entered the church, "Raven?" he said but I couldn't hear him nor did I notice him. Gar walked around until he got close to the alter and watched and listened. Elder Starfire started "Dearly beloved and departed. We are gathered here today to join this young woman and Corpse in marriage". She stopped to cough, and started again " Living must repeat vows first" she cued me, Aqualad and I turned to each other he smiled as I began.

"With this hand I shall lift your sorrows. Your cup shall never empty for I will be your wine." I stopped so he could say his vows as I held up the cup. He began "with this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty for I will be…" he started to pore the poison, but stopped. "For I will be…" he tried again, I finished for him "I will be your wine", I was about to drink but he stopped me. "What's wrong?" I asked, I went to turn my head but he stopped me and spoke "I can't. I was a groom my dream was taken from me. But now I taking the dream from someone else".

I know I must've been confused because he finished "I love you Raven. But you are not mine". Then he pointed passed me and I followed the direction and my heart was stuck in my throat. "Gar? GARFIELD!" I screamed as we ran into each other's arms. Just then as we turned to look at Aqualad there was clapping, and we all turned to the door to see Terra. "Brava, Brava. I must say I'm quite impressed. I always cry at weddings" she said trying to be smart and as she got closer the more Gar held onto me. "Only you forget" she said then grabbed Gar and pulled him towards her and apparently she was stronger than she looked. "He's still my BOY!!!" she yelled at me, as she backed up she pulled Kole's Dagger out of her chest (Kole's chest). "Sorry to cut things short but we must be on our way" she said, as I then approached, as my parents climbed up to me.

I shouted at her with all my anger "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!!!" she then threatened me. Just then Aqualad spoke up "you?", Terra turned to him "Aqualad!?", he got mad "YOU!!". I then took this chance to grab Gar but she backed away and said to Aqualad "I left you". His reply was "for dead", that's when Blackfire tossed me a fork. "Sorry" she said soon Terra and I were fighting, she swung her dagger I dodged. I cut her arm, and fled to the underside of the bench, where she tried to stab me through the wood, but I got her on her foot.

Causing her to lose her balance and fall. I got up thinking it was safe but I was wrong. Terra came up behind me and hit the fork out of my hand, and the she kicked me down. There was silence as the tip of the dagger was pointed at my chest, we glared at each other, and she drew the dagger back and lunged I snapped my eyes closed. Silence. I opened my eyes and there was Aqualad standing in front of me his back to me, the dagger was through his chest. All I could do was gape, I saw Gar at the wall and I went over to him. Aqualad just pulled the dagger out and held it at Terra, all she said was "Touché, my boy". Aqualad just said "get out", he was scary, but Terra just walk around him to the alter with the dagger still pointed at her. "Oh I'm leaving" she said and laughed, "but first a toast to Aqualad. Always the best man never the groom.

Tell me my love can your heart still break once it's stopped beating". She picked up the cup filled with the poison, and she drank it. As she drank the maggot shouted "LET ME AT HER!! NO DON'T HOLD ME BACK!!" Starfire spoke up and said, "We must not interfere. We are amongst the living", as Terra finished she walked towards the backdoor. That was when the poison took effect, and killed Terra (she became a corpse), and the maggot said "not anymore". "Yep you're right she's all yours'" Starfire said, Kole had her dagger back and every corpse and skeleton ganged up on Terra. Pulled her through the backdoor. We never saw her again.

"Oh Raven I thought I'd never see you again" Gar said to me, and then my parents enveloped me in hugs. "My baby, you look dead," cried my mother, and all I could do was laugh and my father just hugged me. I turned to see Aqualad head for the entrance of the door, "Wait. I made a promise" I spoke. Aqualad stopped, turned, and spoke "You kept your promise. You set me free", he took of the ring, and placed it in my hand. "I can do the same for you. Good-bye Raven" he turned to the entrance stood under the door frame and disappeared.

Gar came up behind me, and said "you did a great thing by helping Aqualad". "I know" I said, I had changed. I had gone from scarred, timid girl about to be married, to being married to a dead man (literally), and setting the man free. I had met new people. Just then the town crier shouted "HEAR YE! HEAR YE!! IT IS NOW JANUARY 29, 1723". My name is Raven Roth, I am now sixteen-years old, and I am to married at this moment. I will never forget the man who made who I was at this moment. Thank you Aqualad.

**The****End**


End file.
